


Learning By Doing

by Sheeana



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn cherishes these opportunities to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning By Doing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoriousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/gifts).



"Hey," Poe says, peering over Finn's shoulder at the ancient droid Finn is trying to learn how to repair.

Finn has gotten used to being snuck up on while he's working, which is good. People around here don't pay a lot of attention to keeping order, to making sure everything is neatly lined up – which is also good. There's a reason he finally snapped and ran away with the first handsome rebel who happened to be taken prisoner on his ship.

"You busy?" Poe asks, his hand coming up to rest comfortably on Finn's back.

After a final, useless attempt at his work, Finn gets up, dusting off his knees – which is useless, the dust is hopelessly stuck to his pants – and turns around. "Yeah," he says, but then he's grinning. "But hey, I can take a break."

"Perfect," says Poe. He's got that typical smile plastered onto his face, like he's the happiest guy in the galaxy.

It's not actually perfect, Finn wants to protest. Rey's still out there somewhere, trying to figure things out on her own. The First Order is relentless. Nothing's over. And then there's-

And then Poe grabs his shoulder and kisses him. And it's a little awkward. Because he knows how to fight in close quarters and the best ways to disable an enemy combatant without killing them, but no one ever taught him what to do with his hands while he's being kissed. No one ever taught him what it means when his heart is pounding right out of his chest from what feels like adrenaline, but there's no danger in sight. No one ever taught him how to do any of this, but the important thing is, he cherishes these opportunities to _learn_. And despite everything he'd ever been led to believe before he met Poe, you can only really learn by doing.

"You going back out tomorrow?" he asks, breathless and _still grinning_ when Poe releases him again. It's like an infection he can't shake, almost since the moment they met.

"Nah," Poe says, easy and carefree, "Figure we'll give it a few days after the last mission, see what shakes out. That means I'm all yours." And he's smiling again, that stupid, charming grin that will probably lead Finn to do all kinds of stupid, dangerous things in the name of _doing what's right_. Doing what's right feels good, though, feels _right_ , so Finn's not afraid of it anymore. If anything, it emboldens him. He can do better, be better, and that's worth risking his life. He can't remember why he ever thought getting as far away as possible was a good idea. This is right where he wants to be.

"All mine," he echoes. 

Still grinning.


End file.
